An electrochemical fuel cell system typically includes a stack of individual fuel cells that convert fuel and oxidant reactants into useful electricity and a byproduct of water. The fuel cell stack usually includes a device to compress the fuel cells together to maintain good contact between the cells despite internal reactant pressure that tends to force the cells apart. The fuel cell stack is generally sealingly enclosed between upper and lower end plates and by a steel sleeve surrounding the stack. The sleeve is coupled to the end plates with multiple fasteners, and multiple seals and gaskets disposed between the sleeve and the end plates.
But some stack enclosures may not provide desired insulation against electromagnetic interference (EMI) and/or sealing against environmental conditions. Also, some stack enclosures may require costly and/or heavy components, many fasteners, and several environmental seals and EMI gaskets. Further, some stack enclosures may not compensate for stack expansion and contraction or stack-to-stack build tolerances.